


More Bark Than Bite

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Lord English's Brothel of Exotic Courtesans [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Smut, Troll Jade, human Nepeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight





	More Bark Than Bite

**Natasha**

_I always loved cats. Such amazing creatures, cute and deadly. Always underestimated until their true power is revealed. When I learned of trolls and their animal guardians, I was legitimately excited. I thought I was finally get to hear of a cat being an excellent. That if I was troll my life would have better with my cat mom. That I didn't have to go through all the shit that happened to me. That this isn't all I can accomplish._

_So I joined Lord English's crew as a trainer for the trolls. I didn't approve of it being a brothel, but it was a job so I bared with it. Working for a brotel wasn't a future job I had in mind. However I since I wasn't taking customers it was good enough. It was certainly a step up from where I was born. I done good enough not end like my mom or my father. I wasn't the girl of an cult leader. I murdered at the hands of a gang, one formed under the ruler of Betty Crocker. I made it, hopefully this isn't of my road. I refuse to believe it._

_Perhaps_ _that is wishful thinking. Of course as I am the troll trainer, I get to train the new trolls. Mostly I make sure they are healthy, I'm not the one who trains to them to deal with customers._

_Then I was told a troll that formerly had a mammal lusus coming I was excited! Finally,I thought, a cat troll! It wasn't a cat troll, but in fact a dog troll. I wasn't told their name, because that was irrelevant like their gender._

_It wasn't time I was kept out of the metaphorical loop and probably won't be the last time. The only reason I'm still here is because I like a roof over my head and food to eat._

* * *

I was in the middle of having a push up battle with Aradia, when the training room door slams open. I end up slipping after the loud sound of the door slam while Aradia keeps going, she stops after easily doing twenty more. She jumps up saying she won, I put up a thumbs up, while trying to get over my shock of the loud sound. She casts a cruel glare at the interrupters before she calls bye on her way out, probably going to go visit her sister. Though her sister might be with that girl...

When I sit up, there is Caliborn with a girl troll I've never seen before. She must the one he has been talking about. I jump to feet, and walk to the front of her.

"Hello! My name is Natasha! You must be the new troll!" I extend my hand toward her, she just looks at it. Eventually it gets uncomfortable just standing there with my hand out like an idiot. When I start to retract it she growls. So I stop the movement. My hand is halfway between me and her.

Caliborn chooses that moment to laugh in his stupid voice,"Well I'll you two bitches to it." Then he slams the training room closed on his way out. And fuck if you don't want to him in the face with a car over and over again. I hate with hatred I didn't even know was possible. Only it isn't like troll hatred, I'd rather die than fuck, nonetheless touch him. But this isn't about him. 

I sigh and look at the girl troll again. "Do you have  a name sweetie?" She growls and steps closer to me. I don't flinch away because I've faced bigger trolls than her, larger and meaner. I stand up straighter, putting my head to the height of her neck. She looks puzzled when I don't back down. She must think I'm easily dominated.

I look her straight in her eyes and hold my shock in. Her eyes, they are pale green yellow I've never before. She must be a mutant. My mind races with thoughts as she steps in my personal space. Then she pushes me to the floor and...she kisses me.

I'm gasp as she grinds on me whining. She nuzzles her face in my neck when I don't respond. I reach my arms around her as far they can go, and pat her back. Then she is nipping at my neck, and I groan, especially when she hits a sensitive spot. Her hands slip under my shirt to grope my small breasts. I push her off before it can go any farther.

"Woah, back up a minute. We just met and I don't even know your name. Also w-" Then she is kissing me again, her hands under my shirt stroking me, she pulls down my shorts, and sits me on her lap. I can't exactly say that is bad, because it is nice enough. I want to see her too and she seems to read my mind when she takes some of her clothes. 

* * *

 

Ultimately she has me pinned as she twists a few fingers in me, as I let out a few sounds, she looks like she is smirking which irritates me to new end. Then she goes faster and I lost my train of thought. When she stops, I'm ashamed to say I whined. She makes a few gestures which seem to me as if she asking me if it is okay to put her bulge in.

I pause for a few minutes, not because I'm thinking about, but to see her squirm. In the end I let her, she slides in slowly and lets me adjust. When I'm okay she starts.

Her bulge is bigger than I thought it would be as it moves inside of me. It is a pleasurable sensation.

So we are both reaching that sex high and god does it feel great. She slides out and before she lets go, and that is nice. After she does, she collapses on me. Which isn't nice because we need to get cleaned up before-

"Oh my! " says Aradia. Damara is with her and she shoots me a smug look and my face is on fire. Goddamnit!


End file.
